In The Cake Shop
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: Pertemuan ini, tak akan pernah Rivaille lupakan seumur hidup. Tentang Eren Jaeger yang membuatnya tersenyum untuk pertama kali, tentang kopi dengan gula yang Eren siapkan tadi, tentang bolu gulung krim kacang yang Eren suapi, juga tentang teh chamommile yang Eren nikmati. RivaEren, positif AU. Jangan baca fic ini saat Anda sedang puasa!


Jika kita berjalan agak sedikit ke dalam kota Shiganshina, dan berbelok ke kanan dari alun-alun kota, maka kita akan melihat sebuah palang yang cukup besar. Di bawah palang tersebut, dapat kita temukan bangunan mungil berhias cat krem dan tirai sewarna _strawberry_.

Hampir semua orang di sana tahu, bangunan beserta palang itu milik sepasang suami istri, dan satu orang putra mereka.

Toko Kue Jaeger.

Begitu tulisan yang tercantum dalam palang tersebut.

Hari ini, untuk pertama kali seumur hidupnya, Rivaille pergi ke toko kue. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk pergi ke sana, tapi menurut teman-temannya, wajah Rivaille –yang kata mereka sangat tidak kompeten, statis- perlu diperbaiki.

Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin, sungguh. Ia bukan wanita yang jika ingin memperbaiki suasana hati perginya ke toko kue. Ia pria tulen, umurnya sudah delapan belas, sebentar lagi dirinya akan masuk ke perguruan tinggi elit di luar kota sana.

Namun Erwin, teman sekelasnya, mengatakan bukan hatinya yang perlu direnovasi, tapi wajahnya. Statis tak berubah dan tetap datar luar biasa. Di saat seperti apa pun, kapan pun, di mana pun.

Berkat saran dan rekomendasi dari Hanji, kaki Rivaille sampai ke toko ini.

Tarik napas –buang. Tarik lagi –buang kembali.

Pelan dan agak ragu, Rivaille membuka pintu toko.

* * *

.

.

* * *

In The Cake Shop

Disclaimer:

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

Warning:

Sedikit shonen-ai, ooc, awas typo, positif AU

Saya dah bilang ini fic ooc kan?

Tidak suka jangan baca, oke?

Ps: jangan baca fic ini saat Anda sedang puasa, bikin ngiler, bener, dah

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mata Rivaille mendelik ke sebuah meja kosong warna merah. Keputusan bagus, ia akan duduk di sana hingga pelayan datang. Mengambil daftar menu, pemuda itu sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kue.

Paling-paling, ia hanya tahu kue cokelat, kue kesukaan Hanji. Ia mengingat itu adalah kue favorit kawannya karena Hanji selalu membawa dan memakannya tiap jam istirahat sekolah.

Tapi, ia sudah muak dengan kue cokelat, sungguh. Dicekoki Hanji dengan menyumpal mulutnya memakai sepotong kue cokelat penuh-penuh tiap hari, sudah jadi modal pelajaran buatnya agar tak menyentuh kue itu lagi. Biasanya, saat manusia kelewat ceria itu tidak melihat, Rivaille akan menempatkan kue manis di mulutnya ke tong sampah terdekat.

Untung saja, ya, untung saja, toko ini tidak menyediakan kue cokelat itu.

Sebagai gantinya, mereka mencantumkan nama _Devil's_ _Cake_, dengan pemanis berupa gambar seloyang kue bulat besar berwarna hitam legam. Bonus krim kecokelatan yang dibentuk seperti puncak menara, dengan tambahan buah _cherry_ di atasnya.

Sudah dipastikan, bahan dasarnya cokelat.

Entah Rivaille harus sedih atau senang sekarang.

Masalahnya, _Devil's_ _Cake_ itu diletakkan di kolom '_Best_ _Order'_, artinya, jika nanti semisalnya Rivaille kesulitan memilih, biasanya pemilik toko akan menawarkan produk terbaik mereka. Dengan kata lain, lagi-lagi, ia akan bertemu dengan kue cokelat.

Baiklah, Rivaille, kau harus memilih kue secepatnya. Terserah yang mana, asalkan ketika pelayan datang kau tak gelagapan. Atau kau akan diberi kue hitam legam dengan cokelat sebagai bahan dasar –lagi-.

Ah, bagus, matanya menangkap ada opsi minuman di sana. Tidak makan tapi hanya memesan minum boleh juga, kan?

"Pesan apa, Tuan?" Rivaille mendelik kepada seorang pelayan, lelaki. Sepertinya berusia lebih muda darinya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang imut. Namun, sepertinya lebih tinggi. Dan Rivaille harus menerima kenyataan bahwa sekali lagi, ia menemukan orang yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Astaga, bisakah Tuhan memberikannya tinggi badan sepuluh atau dua puluh senti lagi? Dikalahkan dengan pemuda seimut ini, benar-benar membuatnya malu.

Tiba-tiba, pemuda itu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Untung saja si pelayan –imut- tak terlalu melihatnya-

"Tuan, kenapa muka Anda memerah?"

-atau mungkin ia memang melihatnya.

Luar biasa, bahkan dengan keadaan seperti itu, raut muka Rivaille tetap saja sedatar tembok. Ternyata teman-temannya benar, wajah Rivaille perlu renovasi, setidaknya harus ada yang bisa membuatnya berekspresi, walau hanya sedikit.

Melihat Rivaille yang tidak kunjung menyebutkan pesanannya, si pelayan tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana kalau Anda coba kue kebanggaan kami? Namanya _Devil's_ _Cake_," bermaksud untuk membantu Rivaille memesan.

Hebat, apa yang sangat tidak diinginkan Rivaille menjadi kenyataan.

Menyenderkan diri pada kursi, pemuda berambut belah tengah itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya, hendak menyanggah. "Tidak usah. Aku ingin kopi panas, jangan pakai gula, sedikit pun," akhirnya mendapatkan apa yang ingin dikatakan setelah –hampir- gelagapan mencari di buku menu.

Pelayan itu bingung, mata hijaunya sedikit membesar. Ia hendak bertanya, namun melihat wajah Rivaille yang –jujur saja, siapa pun juga mengakui- menyeramkan, ia urung mengatakannya.

Sebagai gantinya, ia mengulum senyum. Berbalik, dan meninggalkan Rivaille yang sebenarnya sedang menghela napas lega, namun ekspresi kelegaannya hilang ditelan kedataran wajahnya yang mengalahkan tembok.

Mata kecil Rivaille berputar, mengedari seluruh ruangan dalam toko. Bersih, sesuai kriterianya, karena ia pecinta kebersihan. Nyaman, hampir saja membuatnya terbuai dengan lembutnya hembusan angin yang menjalari tengkuknya perlahan. Wangi, meski bau kue yang manis menguasai, namun sepertinya ia menyukai itu.

Lima menit berlalu, si pelayan berambut hitam datang lagi membawa nampan berisi secangkir kopi pesanannya dan sepotong kue.

Ah, pasti untuk pelanggan lain, di sini ada banyak orang, pikirnya positif. Tidak mau menerima kenyataan jikalau sepotong kue itu untuknya, gratis misalnya. Oh tidak, dibayar pun dia tidak ingin memakan kue. Apalagi dengan krim yang luar biasa tebal seperti itu.

Tapi, sekali lagi, Rivaille mendapati dirinya hampir menangis ketika sepotong kue tersebut sampai di mejanya.

Untung saja ia telah ahli menyembunyikan perasaan, jadi ekspresi hampir menangis itu tentu saja tidak terlihat dari wajahnya.

Lebih terkejut lagi, saat si pelayan –imut- menarik kursi, dan duduk di hadapannya.

Datar, Rivaille meneguk kopi panasnya, lumayan enak. Baiklah, ini jauh lebih enak dibanding yang biasa ia buat sendiri di rumah. "Kenapa?" bertanya dengan nada hampir seperti tidak bertanya, kalau saja kata yang ia lontarkan bukan kata tanya.

Pelayan itu meletakkan nampannya pada sisi meja yang lain, yang tidak terhalangi cangkir kopi dan piring kue. "Kau sepertinya punya masalah," ia menyahut, mencoba untuk bersikap ramah dengan senyum yang masih bertengger. "Namaku Eren Jaeger."

_Jaeger? Oh, jadi dia anak pemilik toko yang juga membantu pekerjaan pelayan di sini, _Rivaille membatin kalem. "Rivaille," meneguk kembali kopinya sedikit, masih dengan wajah datar. Sebenarnya dia tidak niat melirik Eren sedikit pun, tapi sepertinya mata kecilnya tidak menurut pada tuannya.

Rivaille menaruh cangkir kopinya dengan anggun, bak seorang bangsawan yang menaruh cangkir teh. Cepat, ia mengambil serbet steril yang ia bawa dari rumah, dan mengelap mulutnya dari sisa campuran heterogen kopi.

"Kau punya masalah, Rivaille? Ceritakanlah," tawar Eren. Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa dari tadi, ia seakan diacuhkan. Lihat saja wajah Rivaille yang ogah-ogahan begitu. Tapi sepertinya, kejadian ini bukan yang pertama, sehingga pemuda bermata hijau itu menganggapnya biasa.

Rivaille menatap Eren, datar. "Tidak," katanya singkat. Tidak ada yang berubah sama sekali dengan wajah bagian atasnya, hanya rahang bawahnya saja yang bergerak.

Tidak ada senyum. Tidak ada rengut. Benar-benar seperti dinding yang terlalu datar. Barangkali jika dibandingkan, wajah Rivaille jauh lebih datar dibanding tembok. Datar yang keterlaluan.

Namun, Eren pantang menyerah rupanya. Ia tetap memancing suara Rivaille, lebih banyak lagi. "Apanya yang tidak?" meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa Rivaille memang butuh teman curhat, dalam kasus ini, dirinya.

"Aku tidak punya masalah," sahut Rivaille tenang. Menyesap kopinya lagi, matanya mendapati raut wajah Eren yang cepat sekali berubah. Sangat jelas bahwa pemuda dengan rambut hitam cepak itu sedang kebingungan.

Hmph, lihat saja kerucutan di bibirnya, dan kernyitan di dahi itu, benar-benar imut.

Rivaille tersentak, tanpa sadar ia merasakan perutnya bergejolak.

Mencari cara –alasan- lain, Eren terus berusaha untuk membuat Rivaille bicara. "Kalau kau tidak punya masalah, apa yang membuatmu ke sini? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebagai pelanggan kami, biar kutebak, ini kali pertamamu berkunjung ke tempat ini, bukan?"

_Strike_. Oh, bagus sekali, semua itu tepat sasaran.

Lama, Rivaille enggan sekali untuk menjawab. Tidak mungkin ia bilang pada pemuda ini kalau ia sedang dalam tahap 'memperbaiki wajah', kan? Heh, konyol sekali.

Senyum itu masih bertengger dengan manis di wajah Eren. Oke, Rivaille menyerah. Kau menang, pelayan manis. "Baiklah, kuberi tahu. Aku memang tidak sedang dalam masalah, tapi aku sedang dalam tahap 'penyelesaian masalah', puas?"

Eren makin melebarkan senyumnya, sembari mengiris potongan kuenya menggunakan garpu. "Hoo, masalah seperti apa yang sedang kau selesaikan? Bisa beri tahu aku?" tanyanya penasaran. Tangannya memasukkan ujung garpu yang disisipi kue ke dalam mulut.

Manis.

Kue itu memang manis, jelas, itu kue kesukaan Eren, _strawberry cheesecake_. Pemuda itu sangat menyukai _strawberry_ _cheesecake_ buatan ibunya, manis dan lembut. Pas sekali dengan selera lidahnya.

Sekilas, mata Rivaille memandangi cara Eren makan. Sangat serampangan. Ia tak menyangka putra pemilik toko kue bisa sangat rakus dalam memakan kue. Lihat saja potongan yang ia ciptakan dengan garpunya, besar-besar. Melihatnya saja membuat Rivaille mau muntah.

Kopi di cangkir Rivaille hampir habis, tapi kue Eren sudah habis sejak lama. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Eren mau nambah, tapi ia tahu persis pasti Rivaille sudah mengerling tak suka melihat caranya makan. Eren memutuskan tak jadi nambah.

Rivaille sendiri, sebenarnya tahu kalau Eren ingin nambah, tapi kenapa anak itu tidak kembali ke dapur dan mengambil sepotong kue lagi?

"Eren," panggil Rivaille, spontan. Mata hijau Eren yang besar segera memandangi wajah Rivaille, seakan bertanya pada si pemuda tembok, 'kenapa?'.

Rivaille, yang sebenarnya setengah tak sadar bahwa dirinya telah memanggil Eren, hanya berkedip satu kali, terkejut sebenarnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada mulutnya, sampai bisa memanggil seseorang dengan tak sadar begitu.

Gengsi, pemuda delapan belas tahun itu menghabiskan kopinya cepat-cepat, hingga menyisakan sedikit serbuk kopinya saja. "Tambah kopinya," perintahnya sembari menggantungkan cangkir kopi di satu jari. Untung isinya sudah tak ada, kalau masih tersisa mungkin sudah tumpah.

Eren mengangguk sumringah. Tangannya mengambil cangkir di jari Rivaille, dan nampan di atas meja, sebelum kemudian menyusun cangkir beserta piring bekas kuenya di atas nampan tersebut. "Tunggu sebentar, ya," ucapnya, berlalu meninggalkan Rivaille yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Eren.

Pemuda yang tingginya di bawah rata-rata itu menghela napas pendek. Menyamankan diri dengan menyender, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Sekedar memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di sisi toko.

Untung dia punya modus, mau menambah kopi, kalau tidak, mau ditaruh di mana muka temboknya itu nanti karena ketahuan memanggil orang tanpa sadar?

Berselang lima menit, seperti sebelumnya, Eren datang kembali membawa dua benda yang sama. Secangkir kopi dan sepiring kue. Rivaille sudah berpikir positif pasti kue itu untuk dimakannya sendiri, seperti sebelumnya-

"Silakan, kopi panas dan bolu gulung krim kacang."

-atau tidak.

Eren duduk di hadapan Rivaille –lagi- yang memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. "Aku tak memesan bolu, makan saja sendiri," ucapnya dingin. Agak ketus kalau dengarnya di telinga orang lain. Tapi di telinga Eren, itu hanya bentuk protes ringan dari pelanggan, bisa diatasi dengan mudah memakai senyuman.

"Bolu gulung dengan krim kacang cocok untuk menghilangkan rasa penat hati. Aku rasa kau membutuhkannya, Rivaille," senyum Eren. Tidak mengambil pusing dengan Rivaille yang sudah menatapnya seakan mengatakan, 'sok tahu sekali anak ini', dan tetap meletakkan tangannya di atas meja, persis seperti anak TK siap belajar.

Pemuda dengan pupil mata yang kecil itu tak berniat menyentuh kue bolu –yang sengaja Eren siapkan untuk- nya. Memutar mata, ia hanya menyeruput kopi panas pesanannya, yang ternyata tidak sesuai seleranya.

"Eren, kau menambahkan gula pada kopiku?" tanyanya sengit. Hampir saja membanting cangkir kalau saja dia tidak ingat itu cangkir punya orang.

Putra pemilik toko itu mengangguk pendek, membiarkan wajah Rivaille yang mulai menunjukkan emosi karena gula yang ada pada kopinya. "Yap, dan sudah kuduga, rasa manis akan memberikan emosi untuk wajahmu, Rivaille. Kau tahu, wajahmu itu lebih datar daripada tembok, lho," tawanya.

Terkejut, Rivaille sama sekali tak sadar, wajahnya sudah mulai menunjukkan ekspresi, walau hanya berupa kernyitan dahi kekesalan. Bagus, selama ini ia sudah dikenal sebagai pria bermuka paling datar tak tergoyahkan, sekarang 'gelar' itu telah dipatahkan oleh seorang pemuda yang baru saja ia temui lima belas menit yang lalu? Jangan bercanda.

Bukannya Rivaille bangga dengan 'gelar' yang ia dapatkan, tapi ia juga tak rela menampakkan emosi di depan orang yang baru saja dikenalnya. Hell, bahkan Erwin yang sahabatnya dari sekolah dasar tidak pernah melihatnya mengernyitkan dahi.

Eren tersenyum kembali, mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana hati Rivaille, yang ia pastikan sudah sangat kesal padanya.

Sukses, Rivaille kembali berwajah datar. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada kernyitan dahi kemarahan seperti tadi.

"Kuberikan bolu itu gratis, habiskan," kata Eren tiba-tiba. Tangannya meraih garpu yang tak disentuh Rivaille sejak bolu itu diletakkan di atas meja. Ia memotong kue krim kacang itu kecil-kecil, sepertinya sangat tahu tipe seperti apa Rivaille ini.

Potongan bolu ditancapkan pada ujung garpu, Eren mengangkatnya. Tak lama, potongan itu sampai di depan mulut Rivaille.

Pemuda berambut belah tengah itu menatapnya dalam diam.

Singkat saja, Eren tengah menyuapi Rivaille.

"Ayo bilang 'aaa'," ucap Eren. Hampir saja dibawa kesal karena Rivaille tak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

Mata kecil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Terdengar tawa cekikikan dari pelanggan dan pelayan lain.

Rivaille sudah benar-benar kesal dengan orang-orang itu. Menertawakan mereka seenaknya. Dan Eren ini juga, bukannya menghentikan aksinya, dia malah tenang-tenang saja seakan yang ia lakukan bukanlah suatu hal yang menarik perhatian.

Baiklah, kalau Rivaille kelewat peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Kalau Eren bisa dibilang kebalikannya. Dia terlalu cuek dengan suasana.

Terpaksa, karena puluhan pasang mata sudah menunggunya untuk menyantap kue suapan Eren, Rivaille akhirnya mau membuka mulut dan memakannya. Seketika terdengar tepukan tangan dari para pelanggan, siulan dari para pelayan, dan senyuman dari sang pelaku segala perkara, Eren Jaeger.

_Manis_, batin Rivaille. Krim kacang yang lembut terasa meleleh dalam mulutnya. Kue bolu yang empuk serasa menepuk lidahnya. Rasanya enak. Benar-benar enak.

Beda jauh sekali dengan kue cokelat Hanji.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan? Itu kue kesukaan temanku, Armin," ungkap Eren, setelah suara tepukan dan siulan berhenti. Semua telah kembali pada kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Dalam diam, sebenarnya Rivaille juga mulai menyukai kue itu. Ia mengakui kalau kue bolu krim kacang di Toko Kue Jaeger ternyata enak.

Menggunakan serbet yang tadi, Rivaille mengelap mulutnya. Tanpa disadarinya Eren mengiris potongan kue lagi, yang diikuti dengan suapan kedua.

Kali ini, Rivaille meraih garpu di tangan Eren. "Biar aku saja, kau kembali kerja saja sana," usirnya, kejam memang. Tapi Eren rupanya sudah kebal dengan sikap datar Rivaille yang terkesan dingin.

"Tidak, aku ingin pastikan kau menghabiskan kue ini, Rivaille. Aku tak ingin kau membuangnya dalam pot di belakangmu itu," tukas Eren sembari menunjuk ke belakang Rivaille. Spontan si pemuda datar menoleh ke belakang, pot warna merah dengan tanaman bonsai bertengger manis tepat di depan wajahnya.

_Menyebalkan_, Rivaille memutar mata. Ia berharap anak ini segera pergi secepatnya, dan itu berarti ia harus menghabiskan kue di hadapannya dengan cepat juga. Hell, kenapa semua jadi serba salah begini? Apa dosanya?

Garpu Rivaille kembali mengambil kue bolu, sebelum si pemilik tangan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Setiap potongan kue menyentuh lidahnya, mata Rivaille menatap Eren, yang –menurutnya- sedang tersenyum bodoh seperti perempuan-perempuan beremosi labil.

"Kenapa kau memberikanku kue ini?" statis, si muka datar bertanya. Seketika Eren menghentikan senyum bodohnya, menatap wajah Rivaille yang muka tua, tapi ia yakin pasti lebih pendek darinya.

Eren menopang dagunya menggunakan satu tangan, pura-pura berpikir. Padahal sebenarnya ia sudah tahu Rivaille pasti akan bertanya begitu. "Kau bilang ini kue favorit temanmu, lalu kenapa kau memberikannya padaku juga?"

Baiklah, Eren sudah mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ini. Dengan tenang, ia mengerucutkan bibir, terlihat menggoda. "Karena kau juga temanku," menyahut kalem sementara jemari lentiknya menunjuk Rivaille tepat di hidung.

Praktis, Rivaille menatapnya dalam kedataran yang melebihi wajah-wajah datarnya selama ini. _Che, anak ini benar-benar aneh_, ia menggerutu dalam diam. "Apa-apaan kau ini, kau dan aku baru saling kenal kurang dari setengah jam yang lalu. Sekarang, kau menyebutku temanmu? Jangan bercanda."

Yang mengejutkan, bukannya tersinggung Eren malah menganggapnya sebagai lelucon. "Tentu saja," ia menyahut riang. "Kita sudah mengobrol hingga sejauh ini, apa lagi sebutannya kalau bukan teman?" mengernyitkan dahi kebingungan dengan pertanyaan Rivaille yang menurutnya ambigu.

Sebab, teorinya mengatakan, jika dua orang sudah mengobrol dengan akrab, maka mereka sudah bisa disebut teman.

Yah, meskipun obrolannya dengan Rivaille tadi tidak bisa dibilang akrab juga, sih...

... tapi setidaknya, Rivaille mau merespon setiap perkataannya, kan?

Rivaille sendiri, sebenarnya sekarang sedang berada dalam perang batin. Antara mau menyangkal atau tidak sekelibat pernyataan dalam benaknya. Karena sebelum ini, siapa pun yang bicara, bahkan Erwin sekalipun, jarang ia respon. Kebanyakan ia hanya akan menanggapi dengan dua huruf keramatnya, h dan n.

Tapi entah kenapa, bersama Eren, ia mau menjawab segala pertanyaan. Mau menanggapi setiap obrolan. Semua terasa berbeda jika dirinya bersama Eren. Seakan ada magnet yang menghubungkannya dengan pemuda itu. Seolah ada rantai tak terlihat yang menyambung di antara mereka.

Apa ini karena pengalaman menjadi pelayan di toko kue? Atau jangan-jangan karena kue bolu gulung krim kacang ini sangat memanjakan lidahnya, sehingga bisa turut mempengaruhi lidahnya itu dalam berucap? Oh, entahlah. Apa pun itu, kenyataannya, kini Rivaille telah bisa menganggap dirinya akrab dengan putra pemilik Toko Kue Jaeger itu.

Menghabiskan kuenya dalam diam, Rivaille menangkap mata kehijauan Eren yang sedang menatap ke sisi luar toko. Sepasukan air bah datang berbondong-bondong dari langit, menangis dalam balutan suara orkestra yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Membuat tanah berbau basah yang khas setelah mereka menampakkan diri.

Hujan.

"Lumayan deras juga," komentar Rivaille, untuk pertama kalinya membunyikan suara setelah hening yang cukup lama. Dalam hati ia sedikit bersyukur kopi pesanannya belum mendingin, dan masih banyak. Setidaknya cukup untuk mengusir hawa dingin dari hujan. Meski ia tak begitu suka kopi yang manis, tapi ia tidak mungkin meminta Eren menggantinya lagi.

Ia masih... ingin melihat wajah Eren, sebentar lagi.

Para pelanggan yang ingin pulang, mengeluh singkat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiam diri sebentar di dalam toko sampai hujannya reda. Pupil Rivaille sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Eren berdiri dari hadapannya. "Sebentar, ya, Rivaille," katanya singkat, membawa nampan dan piring bekas makan Rivaille.

Mengangguk singkat, sang pelanggan membiarkan putra pemilik toko merangkap pelayan toko itu pergi ke dapur. Matanya tak lepas dari punggung Eren sampai punggung itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Rivaille mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemandangan di luar jendela. Hujannya bukan tambah reda malah tambah deras, saking derasnya sampai tidak ada yang berani berlalu di tengah hamburan jutaan titik air itu.

Bau tanah basah segera menusuk penciuman Rivaille. Menghirupnya dalam, ia baru tahu kalau bau hujan juga bisa sangat enak seperti ini. Mungkinkah ia terlalu terkungkung di dalam rumah setiap hari kecuali sekolah? Bisa saja, Rivaille memang tidak pernah mau pergi ke mana pun selain sekolah dan les. Dan sebaiknya jangan tanyakan kegiatan klub apa yang ia ikuti selama sekolah, karena tidak akan ada jawabannya.

Bau tanah basah –yang Rivaille sebut sebagai bau hujan- dengan cepat tergantikan dengan bau teh hangat yang enak. Segera ia palingkan kepala ke arah sesosok manusia yang membawa harum teh itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Eren?

"_Chamommile_?" tebak Rivaille, sedikit bersyukur dirinya pernah mencecap rasa teh itu, meski pada akhirnya ia tak menyukainya. Eren mengangguk pendek, sembari bibir merekahnya membentuk kerucut kecil. Mendekatkan bibir itu di permukaan cangkirnya, pemuda itu meniup uap dari napasnya, sekedar menurunkan sedikit suhu tehnya.

Eren menghirup bau teh, sebelum menyesapnya perlahan. Tangannya tergerak untuk meletakkan telapaknya ke cangkir teh, menghangatkan tubuh. "_Chamommile_ bagus untuk menenangkan pikiran, kau suka? Akan kubuatkan satu lagi," ia menawarkan. Tapi Rivaille menggeleng singkat.

"Aku sudah punya kopi," sahut si belah tengah sembari mengangkat cangkir kopinya. Eren meniup tehnya lagi, lalu menyender di kursi membawa cangkirnya. Mata hijau itu kembali terpaku pada sisi luar toko.

Hujan masih mengguyur, meskipun tak sederas yang tadi, tapi tetap saja cukup berisiko kalau ingin menerjangnya sekarang. "Apa kau selalu seramah ini pada setiap pelanggan baru, Eren?" Rivaille membuka suara. Dengan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah menggantung di kepalanya sejak awal.

Sang mata hijau menurunkan cangkirnya, mengembalikan porselen putih berhias bunga jasmine itu ke tatakannya. "Tidak, hanya denganmu saja," jawabnya tenang. Membiarkan hawa dingin baik dari luar maupun dalam hadir di ruang antara mereka. Berdua.

Meski wajah Rivaille datar, Eren sudah cukup terlatih untuk membaca gestur wajah itu, seakan menanyakan 'kenapa aku?'. Melirik ke luar jendela lagi, jemari telunjuknya menyusuri bibir gelas. Iseng.

"Hmm... awalnya, sih, aku tak begitu peduli. Tapi benar, deh, aku tertarik dengan wajah datarmu. Seakan menarikku untuk mencoba membuatnya menunjukkan emosi, dan aku berhasil!" berseru riang sembari mengulum senyum lima jari.

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Rivaille mendengus. Di bibirnya tersungging senyuman. "Baiklah, kau menang, Pelayan Manis. Gelarku sebagai pria berwajah paling datar telah kau patahkan," menyesap kopinya hingga habis dalam sekejap, sebelum akhirnya berdiri. Tangan kanannya mengusap kepala hitam Eren yang masih duduk dengan gemas.

Pertemuan ini, tak akan pernah Rivaille lupakan seumur hidup. Tentang Eren Jaeger yang membuatnya tersenyum untuk pertama kali, tentang kopi dengan gula yang Eren siapkan tadi, tentang bolu gulung krim kacang yang Eren suapi, juga tentang teh _chamommile_ yang Eren nikmati.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, di luar sana hujan telah berhenti, sejak tadi.

* * *

_**END.**_

* * *

A/N:

Plis, jangan salahkan saya, saya juga ngetik ini fic dalam keadaan puasa, menyebabkan saya ngiler ama tulisan saya sendiri. Abis gimana, saya kebelet banget pengen nulis RivaEren, mereka itu fave pair saya selain EreAru.

Dan saking semangatnya, saya nulis ini fic dengan total lima jam saja. Itu rekor tercepat saya dalam menulis, ngomong-ngomong.

Baiklah, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan. Maafkan saya atas segala kesalahan baik disengaja maupun tidak. Harap jangan terpengaruh sama fic ini, saya bener-bener ga bermaksud menggoda kalian karena saya juga puasa :)

Review?


End file.
